Finchel One Shots Collection
by RachelGleek
Summary: A bunch of random one shots about finchel- genres include- Romance, Angst, Friendship, Drama and of course...fluff :3


**A/N: This is a random one shot I came up with for my one shots collection, enjoy! **

**Firework: **

This was one of his absolute dumbest moments! Their was one more dumb, he just couldn't remember it very well. He is so ruining there date!

A picnic on the oval a week after christmas! How stupid! It's freezing outside!

But now, here, laying in his truck bed, wrapped in a tartan blanket with his girlfriend, he couldn't be any warmer.

He was laying on his back, gazing at the stars (it was night time to! God, isn't her a genius!), with one hand behind his head and the other holding Rachel closer to his chest, which she was lounging across.

They were waiting for the big, new years firework show to start.

"The stars are beautiful..." Rachel mumbles, her breath is visible in the cold December air.

"They're alright," Finn turned his face to look at her, "But I wouldn't call them beautiful with this view."

"Where? Is there a shooting star?" She asks, looking around and getting all giddy. For some reason Rachel loves astronomy, all of his Girlfriends do and he doesn't know why. Rachel isn't as bad as Quinn was, she was OBSESSED with it, she said it had some kind of sentimental value to her (quam fans should get that).

Rachel just likes the sky.

"Nowhere," he chuckles, watching her face fall. "I was talking about this view."

Rachel giggles, blushing furiously and biting her bottom lip, "Yeah, right."

Finn strokes her face softly, "I mean it."

Rachel just smiles, resting her head against his chest again. Finn continued to look at her face.

Without warning, loud music began to blare through the speakers out on the oval. People all around them groaned.

Set up near the football posts, the fireworks started to flare.

It was weird to hold this at the school, but it was the biggest oval they had. Everyone in town was in their cars, all crowded.

Just next to him , Puck and some random were in the bed of his truck.

"Dude!" Finn half laughed.

"C'mon man!" Puck groaned, "We have to put up with the finchel PDA!"

"Yeah, yeah." Finn snickered.

Rachel started giggling in the cutest way, like, EVER, so he leaned over and kissed her.

Puck mumbled something, but Finn just ignored him.

Rachel and Finn were both startled by a loud 'POP', she pulled back and squealed, "Yay! The show is starting!"

Rachel was so absorbed by tht fireworks, but Finn didn't think they were anything special. He just watched her excited face.

As the fireworks faded and the oval cleared slowly, Rachel still hadn't moved.

Hurt was clearly shown all over her face.

Finn rubbed circles in her back, cause he knew it calmed her, "Whats the matter, babe?"

"Fireworks..." Rachel mumbled quietly.

A rush of highly unpleasant memories came flooding back, and Finn suddenly remembered his dumbest moment.

Kissing Quinn.

The stupid, damn fireworks!

"Rachel..."

Rachel eyes were brimming with tears, "You didn't see...fireworks...when you kiss me...there's...I'm...nothing, you feel nothing..."

"No, Rachel, I love you, don't do this." Finn pleaded as Rachel got up and jumped out of the truck.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't do this right now."

And with that , Finn watched her walk into the night.

•••

School was starting today and it was going to be awkward.

Rachel hadn't spoken to him since new years eve, and he really didn't know what was going on.

They had been going strong all year, they had their first time, which was perfect, and he even gave her a star! He thought it was very romantic and emotional.

Rachel wouldn't answer her phone, even when he tried from Kurt's phone she didnt answer! When he tried going over to her house, no one answered the door.

He missed her, missed her eyes, her smile, her voice, her lips on his, even her nose. And he prayed to grilled cheesus they would make things right.

He stumbled into school with sleepy eyes that were only looking for the petite brunette he was in love with.

She was Standing in the hall with Kurt, by his locker.

Finn began to approach her, but when he was halfway down the hall, santana, of all people, had to grab her arm and whisk her away.

Finn groaned, and threw his head in his hands.

"Hey Finn, I see you finally got up!" Kurt bounced up to him cheerfully.

"Yeah, hey."

"Nice to see you to, since I have barely seen you all week! God, last time you spent that much time in your room was after the brea-" Kurt eyes popped open wife, "Oh god, Finn! What did you do! No wonder Rachel hasn't been Over since new years! You broke up with her again!"

"No, Kurt, just mind your own business."

"Finchel is EVERYONES business, we need finchel to live!"

"Last year you guys hated finchel!"

"This year your cute, last year you were just annoying!"

"Whatever, just stay out of it, OK." without waiting for an answer, Finn started down the hall.

"I'm not making any promises!"

•••

Luckily, Finn and Rachel had most of their lunch periods together, so Finn just had to struggle through till then!

When lunch Finally rolled by, he spotted Rachel with Quinn this time, what the heck? Isn't she what this fight is about.

He walked up to her from behind, "Hey Rach."

"Oh, hi Finn." Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears and her voice was filled with hurt.

"Rach..."

To Finns surprise, Quinn began yelling at him, "You're such a moron Finn, why on earth would you tell er you didn't feel anything for her!"

"Quinn, stop." Rachel mumbled quietly.

"I never said that! She asked me if I felt fireworks and I didnt say anything!" Finn quickly defended himself.

"Exactly!" Quinn was furious! But why was she even defending Rachel ?

"I was sick , I wasnt thinking! I was trying to come up with the right words, but she left!"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak again, but rachel politely asked her to leave.

With a scowl at Finn, she hurried off.

"Rachel.."

"Wait, Finn, let me talk." Rachel interrupted, "Do you love me?"

Finn nodded eagerly, "With my heart and soul."

"Then why did you feel nothing?" Rachel squeaked quietly.

"I never said I did, I said I didn't feel fireworks."

"And fireworks are beautiful, nothing beats them, kinda like Quinn."

Finn took her hands into his, running his thumb softly over her knuckles, "I dont love Quinn. Baby, fireworks fade."

"Well , what do you feel for me?"

"I-I dont even have the words."

"I'm still not convinced, why dont just be with the people that give you fireworks, that feel good to kiss?"

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but the bell for class rang at that moment, shrill and demanding.

"I have to go, Finn."

Rachel started to walk away, her head hung low, Finn called out to her,"I'm going to prove it to you!"

•••

He had a plan, and he ws sure it would work.

•••

Rachel stared at her locker door, why on earth was It covered in sticky notes?

She picked the first one up and read it-

Reasons I love you

Your smile sends a electric current through me.

She took a deep breath and picked off more notes-

Your voice sounds like a million angels singing.

Your hair shines in the moonlight.

You forgive me, even when I make the most stupid of mistakes.

Your Big, round , beautiful eyes.

You love me for who I want to me, not who others want me to be.

Because your beautiful and you don't even know it.

The chill that shoots down my spine when you look at me.

How you love me, even when we aren't together.

You never give up on us.

You bring out the best in me.

Your determination.

That You're my musical soul mate.

That I dream about spending my life with you.

The warm tingling sensation that surrounds me as you kiss me and the lightning from your touch.

The last one Rachel finds confused her slightly, but she still continues to cry,

Because Fireworks fade, but a tether pull lasts a lifetime.

She really loves Finn Hudson.

**A/N: NAAAWWW! I hope u enjoyed it, review! **


End file.
